The Labyrinth The Return of Jareth
by H2Oreo
Summary: This is my super hot and sexy sequel to the wonderful movie! : I just HAD to do it!


The Labyrinth - The Return of Jareth

"Wake up, Toby! It's a beautiful day!" Sarah opened the curtains of the window and the light shined bright through her white nightgown. She inhaled deep and exhaled.

Today was going to be perfect. She just knew it. She turned around. The sight of sweet innocent Toby still sleeping made her smile. How could she resist him 3 years ago, when she wished for the goblins to take him away? Never would she want that to happen again. But thankfully she had her friends from the Labyrinth to help her! She went to check on things outside.

"Surprise!" They all jumped out of from behind the picnic table in the backyard and scared her.

"Oh, darn it, it's not him." Hoggle huffed. Ludo whimpered.

"He's still sleeping, I'd hate to wake him." Sarah said.

"Oh, come on, Sarah!" Hoggle pleaded. "We've been working on this all morning, and we don't want the cake to sit here and go bad."

"Okay." Sarah smiled. She ran back inside to get Toby. "Come on, Toby, you can't be a loof all day, it's your birthday!"

Toby opened his eyes slowly, just enough to where you could see the liquid shine in his eyes from the sun. He closed his eyes again and laughed. "Sarah!" He leaped off the bed and threw his arms around her. In shock, yet this almost brought her tears. To try not upset him as with her crying, she held back the tears and held his hand. "Come on, Toby! I have something for you outside." Toby squealed with delight.

Sarah and Toby stepped outside, and of course their friends popped up and yelled, "Surprise!" Toby was thrilled. He went up to each and every one of them to give them a hug. Sarah was on the verge of tears again. Today Toby was 5 years old. She couldn't believe it. She held back the tears once more and went over them.

"Sarah?" Toby said.

"Yes, Toby?" Sarah replied.

"Tell me about the goblin story."

The others gasped, and Sarah's face went straight. Here we go again, she thought.

"Toby, what have I told you about that? I just can't tell you about that, so will you forget it already?"

Toby started crying. "But it's my birthday today! Please?"

"Toby, just don't think about it for now, okay? Let's light the candles so you can make a wish and blow them out. Then you can open your presents! Sound fun?"

"Okay." Toby sniveled.

They lit the candles and sang "Happy Birthday". Sarah watched Toby blow out all five candles (which undoubtedly takes very little effort). Then it hit her. What would it hurt to tell Toby the goblin story? He doesn't even know how or why the others from the Labyrinth became their friends. What if she said something bad, though? Oh, it's been so long. Plus she hasn't even touched her costumes and toys since then. She put them away hidden in her closet where Toby couldn't reach or find them. She all of a sudden felt a huge weight of guilt in her.

"You know what, Toby? You're right." Sarah sat down on the picnic blanket and beckoned Toby to sit on her lap. The others joined in, too.

"It's your birthday, and it's only fair for it to be a special day for you. I'm going to tell you the goblin story." The others gasped again, and Hoggle whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"What could possibly happen, huh? Jareth is gone and it's been so long since I've been there anyway," she whispered back. She looked down at Toby. He was waiting ever so patiently with his hands folded in his lap looking at her ready to listen to every word she has to say. She turned back to Hoggle. "Plus I can't say no to him now."

Hoggle sighed and sat down.

"Now, let's see...where do I start?" she asked herself out loud. "Well, mom and dad were going out for the night, and it was raining. I had to watch you while they were gone, and I didn't think it was very fair but that's just the way things were, you know? Anyway you began to cry to I tried to get rid of you by saying all these magic words so the goblins would take you away. None of them worked until I finally said, 'I wish the goblins would take you away; right now.'"

All of a sudden thunder clapped in the sky and it began to pour down rain. They all screamed. Lightening flickered, and when Sarah looked down at her lap Toby was gone. She looked around. The others were gone, too.

"NOOO!" she screamed into the sky. She started to cry. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! She screamed in her head. She looked around her again to make sure everyone was really gone, and she saw the cake on the picnic table. As it was getting rained on, the cake was getting green and moldy. Jareth. She thought. It can't be. She ran into the house.

When she was inside and shut the door behind her, Jareth appeared through it like a ghost following her.

"You know it's rude to slam the door in someone's face." he said casually, also scaring Sarah, who screamed again.

"Sarah, don't you even remember me? My, have you grown up." he said.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled.

"Fine." he said. "I'll just leave then, I'll go back to the Labyrinth where your brother is being kept again and will truly become one of my little goblins this time..."

"Wait, you can't do that!" she called after him.

"Oh? Well he still seems young enough to me."

"That's not the point, you weren't supposed to take him away!"

Jareth laughs. "But I thought I clearly heard the magic words!"

"That doesn't count, give him back, please!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but you know the rules. You say the magic words and it happens. It looks like now you'll have to go through the Labyrinth all over again!" he laughs menacingly, and takes out his crystal ball, moving and sliding it around on his hands.

"And you see this?" he asked her, showing her the crystal ball. She looked at it and she could see all of her friends victimized by all the goblins at the castle. She looked up at Jareth, who was pouting sarcastically.

"It also looks like your friends aren't going to be there to help you out again." he cooed. "Such a pity."

Sarah held back the tears of anger and sorrow and grabbed the crystal ball and threw it. But it didn't break on anything. "No, no, no." Jareth said as the crystal ball came right back to his hand like a boomerang. Sarah huffed.

"Is it that big of a deal that you have to do this all by yourself now? Don't you want to be an independent woman?" Jareth asked. Sarah didn't answer. She looked away.

He ran his hand down her shoulder. "Or do you want me to help you?"

She quickly shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she said. "I can do it! I'll just follow the same path I went through the last time, piece of cake!"

Jareth laughed again. "Everything seems so easy for you, doesn't it? Well, we'll see about that. Come by the Labyrinth and see how it looks now. There have been some changes to it since the last time you were there."

Sarah gulped.

Jareth floated up again. "I'll be watching you, Sarah," his voice echoed further away as he vanished through the door.

Sarah sighed. "This is so not fair!" she said. But what other choice do I have now? She thought. I'm going to have to go through this all over again.

She opened her front door, and it wasn't raining anymore. It was sunny and the wall to the

Labyrinth was right there in front of her.

She took a deep breath. Now or never...here I go, she thought.

She went to the wall, where she thought she remembered where Hoggle was last time. But no Hoggle. She felt so lonely already, except for the cloud of fairies around her head. One bit her on the nose.

"Ow!" she waved her hands around, but they kept biting her. "Why do you have to bite?"

"Because you'll kill us!" she heard a tiny voice say.

"Hey, you guys actually talk?" she asked.

"Yeah," another little voice replied. "Last time we never got a chance!"

"Ow! Well I'm not armed, I won't kill you, and I'm just trying to find the way into the Labyrinth again!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" one asked. "We'll help you! Won't we, girls?"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Well, thank you!" Sarah said as she was lifted into mid-air by the fairies and carried over the wall. But they didn't stop at the other side. She was being drifted over the Labyrinth.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To the Labyrinth!" they all said.

"But, um, we are at the Labyrinth!" Sarah claimed.

"Oh, is this it?" one asked. "Is this where you want to be dropped off?" another added.

"You mean here in the middle?" Sarah questioned.

"Okay!" They all said as they let go of Sarah.

"NO!" she screamed as she fell into who knows where. She landed on her hands and knees and immediately looked up. A circle of brick wall, too high to climb, surrounded her. It wasn't very wide, either. It was like being in a small well. She heard giggling of the fairies echoing in the distance as they flew away.

"Wait! Come back!" she called. She slapped her hands on the wall. She tried pounding the wall, pushing it, kicking it, and just try to keep calling for help but nothing was working. She rested her head on the wall and began to weep.

A gust of cold wind was noticed.

"Trying to cheat me in my Labyrinth by using tiny fairies, are you?" she heard a familiar deep voice say. She turned around. Jareth.

"Hello, Sarah. We meet again," he said.

She remained standing there not saying anything.

"And oh, my! You're still in your pajamas?" he asked.

Taken aback, she looked down. He was right! She snorted.

"So?" she said.

"Well, wouldn't you be more comfortable going out like this...?" A puff of smoke appeared and she was suddenly wearing knee-high black leather boots, a ratty mini skirt and a fishnet top revealing a silky bra!

Once she realized what she was wearing, she tried to cover herself with her arms and hands.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"Something I'd much rather look at." he replied with a grin. "You've grown to be a very attractive young lady, and with the right attire you look just stunningly hot and sexy." He took a step closer to her and put his hand up her skirt and placed it on the highest point of her inner thigh. She sucked in her breath.

"Why, in my opinion, you look good enough to eat..." he leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head and pushed him away.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" he asked. "I'd only do it if you were willing, and since you have quite a trip through this Labyrinth of mine, I suggest to take some time to think about whether you would or not." He smiled and vanished.

"Whew." she took a deep breath and swallowed. Suddenly something in the air smelled heavenly. Like cologne of herbs made it's way into her nostrils, causing her to close her eyes to take another deep sniff. A picture of Jareth popped into her mind. He is kind of good-looking. She thought. Why haven't I seen it before? She quickly opened her eyes. The circle wall was gone.

Sarah was in the middle of a dried up desert. The ground was cracked and she saw a few small skeletons here and there, they were hard to identify. The air was thick and humid. She looked all around her. There was nothing in sight. Not even a cactus. She looked around on the ground, and found a small seashell. She picked it up and it disintegrated in her hand. She was in the middle of a dried up ocean.

She kept walking, but felt hopeless. Looking around for some kind of sign to get out, there was still nothing.

Perhaps she was taking the scene for granted, like last time. She looked down at the ground, and tried to step on the shapes that the cracks made to see if anything would happen. Nothing.

The wind whistled, and she saw a dust devil approaching her. Was this a sign? She didn't know whether to run away from it, or towards it or just to remain standing there.

Before she knew it the dust devil captured her and started twirling her up and around. Dust and dirt got in her eyes.

"Stop it! No!" she screamed. The sound of Jareth laughing surrounded her.

Sarah began to cough and tried to struggle free.

The dust devil slowly disappeared.

"Oh!" Sarah growled. She bent over to dust off her legs and noticed something different. She wasn't in the same clothes again. She was in see-through gypsy lace and lots of gold jewelry.

Just what I need, she thought. Clothing material to make me feel twice as hot. Now she was sweating.

The ground beneath her feet began to shake. A piece of it lifted up, throwing her off balance causing her to fall on her backside.

A pair of eyes peeked out at her at the opening of the crack.

"Hey!" she called out.

The eyes quickly went back under and closed the crack.

"No, wait! Come back!" she leaped for the crack and pried it open with her fingers all the way.

A little furry creature covered its eyes to block the sunlight.

"Hey! Don't open that thing so wide! That light is really blinding!"

"Oh, sorry." Sarah said, closing it halfway. "What's underneath there? Is it your home?"

"No, it's the Underground Rattlesnake Club!" he said.

A club? She thought. "Well can I come in?" she asked him.

"Sure, why not?" she said. "Come on in and knock yourself out."

"Thanks." she slipped herself in the hole and stepped on some stairs. As she went further down the stairs, the hole got darker. Just to the point of pitch-black darkness a sudden brightness of strobe lights made her jump a bit. Techno dance music began to blast.

The place was crammed full of people. Well, not just people, but goblins and other creatures, too.

She slowly made her way through the crowd and couldn't help but to dance the more she heard the music. It strung her like a puppet, making her move in amazing ways. She closed her eyes to feel herself get lost in the music and continued to dance in a very sexy matter.

When she realized she forgot she was in a crowded club. She immediately felt embarrassed and opened her eyes, decreasing the pace of her movement. The whole crowd was in a circle around her, watching her, in awe of her.

She felt different, too. She looked down. She was in baggy pants and a tight tank top with her hair pulled back in a tail. Then she gazed at the crowd again and saw...him.

He smiled coyly.

He broke through the crowd and joined her in the middle of the circle.

"Care to dance with me?" he asked her holding his hand out to her.

She did care. He looked so good in that cape of his, with those tight pants and that wild hair. His green eyes glistened.

Nothing was said, she just took his hand and the dance music began to quicken the pace and lay heavy on the bass. Everyone else began to dance again.

He took her body and turned it so she had her back to him, but held her close. He placed his hands on her hips and began to swish them to the beat of the music. She even kept moving after he removed his hands. The warmth of his body against hers was just right. Every time his cold hands touched her bare skin, it sent such pleasurable chills down her spine. Is she breathing at all? But they continued to dance, his hands smoothly ran over her belly, and trailed down underneath the front of her pants. He slipped his fingers in her underwear and touched her. Tingles went though her whole body and she reached behind and grabbed a hold of the back of his buttocks.

His fingers moved through her and inside of her, making her arch her back against him. She was moaning but the music was far too loud to be heard. She couldn't even feel anything come out of her throat, as if she had no voice. He placed his other hand on her belly for support, and he moved his finger on her faster and faster. She tightened her grip with one hand still on his buttocks and the other pulling on his neck. She gritted her teeth as she finally reached climax, and felt so relaxed that she couldn't move anymore.

Coming back to reality, she realized what they had done. Her blood went cold and she turned around to look at him. But he wasn't there.

Sarah headed back for the stairs as quickly as possible. She rushed out of the door and was immediately blinded by the sunlight.

While trying to focus her eyes to see well, she heard a large rumble. She turned around and squinted her eyes to see what was going on, and in blurry vision, she saw something big, blue, and headed straight for her. The temperature was getting cooler.

Oh, no. She thought. Is that what I think it is?

It was. It was water filling up the ocean.

She tried to open the door to the club again, but it wouldn't budge. It turned back into solid ground.

What else could she do? She remained standing, and took a deep breath.

BOOM. The water hit her like cement, but she was okay. She kept holding her breath, letting the water take her wherever it flowed.

When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she swam to the surface. The water was bright light blue and crystal clear. It glittered in the sunlight, and there were barely any waves.

She saw an island in the distance. It was pretty big; it had a couple of mountains and lots of deep green trees. She swam straight for it.

When she reached land she realized she was wearing a skimpy sarong and a bikini top.

Why does he keep doing this? She thought. But she decided to forget about it and make her way to explore the island.

She entered a thick forest.

"Ow!" she stepped on a sharp stick. She was barefoot. "Shoes would've been nice!" she yelled at the sky. She waited. She expected something to happen, but she was still barefoot.

"Thanks." she muttered, and kept going.

At least there was some life on the island. She heard Gibbon monkeys and ostriches in the distance. But then she heard rustling of leaves. She froze.

Stay absolutely quiet, she thought to herself, and tiptoed ever so lightly toward the sound. She moved a big banana leaf out of the way, and saw the back of a... naked man!

Nice butt. She thought. She took just one more step closer...CRACK.

She stepped on another stick. The man turned around.

"JARETH?" Sarah said unexpectedly.

He chuckled. "Why, Sarah, you actually sound surprised to see me."

Maybe because you're standing in front of me with nothing but a loincloth on, she thought. But remained standing there in shock.

"Come back for more? The scene at the club wasn't enough?"

She blushed. She could feel it.

"I knew I could make you willing," he said ever so proudly.

Oh, is that one of your wonderful God-given gifts? She wanted to say, but didn't. In a way, he was right. She really couldn't resist him. Why did he have to be so drop-dead gorgeous? She licked her lips, and stared at his oversized loincloth, and her sex was beginning to pulse.

"Come join me, Sarah." he beckoned.

Without thinking, she walked over to him. He grabbed her and pulled her against him, making her feel his incredible bulge. She gulped.

"Let me ask you, Sarah, would you be willing again?"

"Yes." she choked.

He eased his grip on her, and gently laid her down on the ground. Her heart was pounding.

He spread her legs and pulled up her sarong. He pushed her bikini underwear to the side, and began to lick and suck on her.

She arched her back and moaned. It echoed in the forest, making birds chirp and an ostrich cry out.

He stopped.

He got up, and started to untie her sarong and slip off her bikini underwear. She was breathing hard and fast. She's never done this before.

"This is my first time," she said.

"I know," he said, taking one of her feet to his mouth as he kissed her toes. "Which is why I asked your permission. Do I need to ask again?"

She hurled herself up and leaped herself at him, devouring him in a deep, long passionate kiss. Then stopped and looked at him in awe. Why am I doing this? She thought. I'm supposed to be trying to save my brother and my friends. But maybe this was one step closer to saving them. Plus she wanted Jareth. She didn't know why or how she developed this obsession, but she wanted him. NOW.

She leaned back away from him and lay back on the ground. He slowly got on top of her, spreading her legs and pushing her knees back over her head, lifted his loincloth and gently entered himself into her. She sucked in her breath.

"It kind of hurts." she grunted. "But I don't want to stop."

"You'll get used to it, just relax," he said, as he started sliding in and out of her slowly with deep, loving thrusts.

Adrenaline washed over her. It was beginning to feel better. She looked up at Jareth. He had a look of seriousness on his face that she didn't want to go away.

He quickened his pace. She moaned even louder. She didn't want it to stop, but it came to the point of climax and she let herself go. He came inside of her, and it felt like nothing she ever felt before.

They were both breathing hard, practically gasping for breath. He pulled out of her and stood up. He looked amazing. "You liked that?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, then we shall meet again soon." he said, as he pulled on a tree branch like a lever and she started falling through the ground.

Sarah screamed what seemed forever, falling in a dirt hole full of roots that got caught in her hair and scratched her skin.

She collapsed on the ground. Getting up, she realized she had yet another new outfit on. She was in a dark purple velvet medieval dress, short to her knees with long bell sleeves. It tied in the front of her chest. It was gorgeous. She also saw that she had no scratches on her, and her hair was poofed and coifed all nice.

She looked around to see where she was, and it was the stone maze of the Labyrinth! She looked up and didn't see a dirt hole anywhere, it was the blue sky itself.

Well, I might as well get started, she thought. She turned a corner and saw something walking. It was Hoggle!

"Hoggle!" she squealed. She went over to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

Hoggle tried to struggle free, and Sarah let him go. Hoggle was giving her a really dirty look.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

He grunted, and suddenly transformed into an anonymous goblin! Sarah gasped and stepped back. The goblin laughed a little evil laugh and ran off.

"What's going on?" she yelled. She started running through the maze. "OOF!" she collapsed into something big and furry. "Ludo?"

"No, but close." he said, as he turned into Jareth. Sarah gasped.

He got closer to her and ran his hands through her hair. "But I can be just as cute and cuddly, right?" he started kissing her neck. She pushed him back.

"I want to know what's going on," she said. "I haven't gotten anywhere so far and I think you're doing it on purpose!"

"DUH." Jareth said. "But you're taking things for granted again. Most of the scenes you been in are illusions. Try seeing them in different ways and you might get through a little quicker."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Okay," she said. "But only if you promise things will get better!"

He smiled. "Oh, they will..." he winked and disintegrated in the air.

In a way, Sarah didn't want him to leave. But she still wanted to see her friends and Toby. She wondered how they were doing.

She rounded another corner to a dead end. She was about to turn around but saw something at the end. It was a bright orange lever. She went up to it.

PULL HERE it said. Should I trust it? She thought. She shrugged her shoulders. What happens happens.

She pulled on it and an earthquake started. She looked up. Rocks were about to fall on her! She ran the other way, and the rocks followed wherever she went. She was going to get ambushed by these rocks no matter what!

Then she remembered! Try to see the scene in a different way, like Jareth told her. She kept running but shut her eyes and imagined the rocks to be something nice and fluffy.

She opened her eyes. She was suddenly running down a mountain from an avalanche!

Thankfully she had some snow/mountain gear on.

She came to an edge of a cliff and lost her balance trying to stop in time. She fell over the edge, and grabbed onto a branch sticking out of the side of the cliff. WOOSH, the snow went over her, painfully brushing on her hands that were holding onto the branch. She tried to keep hanging on but the pain was too much and she had to let go. She landed on flat rock in front of a cave. She rushed in the cave to keep safe from the avalanche. The snow covered up the hole to the cave causing it to become dark.

"Great." she muttered. Then a faint light was noticed behind her.

"I'll say."

Sarah smiled and turned around. "Hey."

He was wearing a huge heavy brown mink coat, lying on his side by a bonfire. Man, was he sexy.

"What do you say we keep each other warm if you would snuggle next to me over here?" he asked.

Trying to tease him, she replied with, "No, I'm fine. I'm in some nice warm snow gear and I'll just sit next to the fire until I can get out of this cave and on with my journey to save my friends and Toby."

As she started walking toward the fire, it suddenly felt really cold. She stopped.

"Is there a draft in here somewhere?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows and looked her up and down. So she looked down. She was buck-naked!

"Hey!" she said, trying to cover herself up with her hands.

"What?" he said. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"Well, not completely" she argued.

He lifted his mink coat exposing his own lean sexy nakedness. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"Change your mind?" he asked.

Sarah squealed and ran for him, landing on top of him and they rolled around in the nice warm mink coat naked together giggling. It was a big as a blanket, and it completely covered the both of them. They stopped rolling around and he was on top of her, with her hands around his neck. They looked at each other for a moment and kissed. She wrapped her legs around him, her warm wetness smearing on his lower belly. He slid his way down her body, kissing and licking her nipples and down between her thighs. Then stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "just let me do something."

He got on his back and lifted her on top of him, her crotch in his face. He motioned her down with her face to his penis.

She looked at it. She's never given oral sex before. But then she thought maybe she could imagine it to be something else so she wouldn't be so bad at it. She put her mouth over him, imagining it to taste like strawberry candy. My favorite she thought.

It worked! He tasted like strawberry candy! She licked and sucked it even more.

Jareth let out a big groan. Sarah giggled.

"Hey, you're pretty good for a first timer." he said.

"Thanks." she said with her mouth full and continued to enjoy him, as he too was giving her oral sex. She was really horny now.

So was Jareth. He lifted her up and got behind her with her still on her hands and knees, and entered her from the back.

WOAH, she thought. This position felt much better than she had ever thought. She rocked back towards him as he thrusted into her. She threw her head back and groaned with pleasure. He placed his hands on her butt and pounded his body on her harder and faster. She began to tremble and shake, moaning in breaths.

He slowed his pace and came inside her. This time she moaned so loud that it echoed through the deep darkness of the cave. But it wasn't really an echo.

The sun peeked through the snow as it was melting fast. Jareth pulled out of Sarah and said, "Get down under the mink coat! Quick!"

"Huh?" Suddenly the sound of screeching bats were heard in the depths of the cave, and they came swarming out into the light and out of the cave. Sarah screamed and got underneath the coat with Jareth.

The bats were grabbing at the coat with their feet and trying to lift it off the ground. Sarah got a good hold of the coat and was being lifted off the ground by the bats carrying the coat.

"Jareth!" she screamed. She looked around on the ground, he wasn't hanging on the coat, but he wasn't anywhere. She was being carried off out of the cave somewhere else she didn't know...

Sarah looked down to see how high she was. It almost made her sick. Not only was she so high up, she was still naked! She felt very cold and uncomfortable. She closed her eyes tight and screamed.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Her voice echoed through the mountains, but nothing. She imagined being in the air in another way.

Forgetting what she imagines changes her scene; she opened her eyes and was floating through the air in a hot air balloon. She was also in a pretty white and flowered sundress, with her curly wavy hair swaying in the breeze. She sighed of relief.

The hot air balloon went over a mountain and into a valley. The valley seemed to go on for miles; there was no castle in sight.

Sarah scoffed. "How am I going to get there without knowing which direction to go?" she rested her arms on the edge and stared out into the open valley.

"Depends on how well you ride." She turned around. Of course, Jareth was standing on the other side.

"Ride what?" she asked. "The hot air balloon? I've never been in one before in my life."

"No, Sarah, you know what I mean." he winked.

"You can't be serious," she said in a low voice, but giggling.

"I am." he said. "We could produce enough heat and air into this balloon to quicken it's pace and we'll be at the castle in no time."

"Really? I'll finally get to see my friends and my brother?"

"Hurry, hurry," he said, rocking his hips back and forth, beckoning her to him with open arms. "You never know when the time's out."

She went over to him and he lay down on his back. She got on top of him and bent over to kiss him. He took her in gently, and ran his hands all down her body. It gave her tingles and goose bumps.

When his hands reached her butt, he grabbed a hold of her dress and pulled it up and slipped it off of her. He threw it in the air and it flowed away like a piece of paper. She had nothing on underneath her dress, so she was completely naked in front of his eyes again and she wasn't worried about it.

He placed his hands on her breasts and started massaging them. It felt good. She took off his belt and pulled down his pants just enough to pull out his shaft, which was without a doubt hard as a rock, and began to run her hand up and down on it. It felt smooth to the touch, and was pulsing in her hand, which turned her on even more. She was dripping wet.

She felt the need to have him inside her, so she went ahead and pushed his rod in her and leaned back on her hands. She placed her feet flat on both sides of him and opened her legs wide, moving her body up and down to get the feel of him inside her. She was in control of how it was done this time.

Jareth grinned. "Yeah, that's right." he whispered.

Sarah didn't feel she was going fast enough, she wanted more. She lifted herself upright, and squatted down on him. She bobbed herself up and down to get more of him faster. He reached his hands to her face and lured her down closer to him to kiss her. When their lips met, he started pushing his hips and pumping her really fast, and took her breath away for a moment.

When she caught her breath, she was breathing hot and hard. So was Jareth. Sarah was taking in so much she was growling in her moans. Before they were about to burst in a mass orgasm, their big hot air balloon suddenly burst and they crashed into something big and solid. They landed on ground, and the balloon landed on top of them.

Sarah heard indistinct grouchy voices approaching. The balloon was suddenly ripped from above her, and just her, because Jareth was gone again.

She screamed. Then she saw that it was just a small goblin. She still tried to cover her naked self, but felt clothing. She was wearing her pajamas again. The goblin shook his head and walked away, mumbling to the other goblins.

She looked up at what the balloon had hit to cause them to stop. It was the castle! Could it be? Did she really make it? She scrambled to her feet and ran inside before the goblins closed the door.

It was pitch black inside when the door shut behind her. "Hello?" she called. "Goblins?" she didn't know where to go.

A lamp was turned on. She was in her bedroom! She saw Jareth lying on her bed. Smiling.

"What's going on? Where's the castle?" she asked.

"Sorry, Sarah, you've run out of time." he said.

"What? No, I didn't! I was so close!"

"Well, if you didn't waste your time fooling around you could've gotten there a long time ago!"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean to tell me you weren't helping me at all?

You were just using me?"

"Look who's talking, you used me too! You made love to me to get to your friends!"

"You are way out of line! You set me up!"

He laughed. "You fell for it, and kept going!"

She was livid. She went to her bedroom door. "I'm going to go back and find my friends and my brother ON MY OWN!" She opened the door and stepped out, falling into a dark abyss. She screamed, looking up at Jareth, who was waving at her from above in her bedroom doorway.

As Sarah was falling, a crystal ball circled around her, with an image of her friends and Toby still being trapped by goblins.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she screamed. "All I wanted was a nice birthday for Toby!"

She came to a sudden stop, and floated down the rest of the 3 feet to the floor.

"Really?" Jareth appeared in front of her. "Well, you know Toby is the one to blame for all this."

"Huh?" Sarah jerked her head. "How?"

"When Toby blew out the candles on his birthday cake, he wished for you to tell him about the story that happened last time. Thereby convincing yourself to tell him when you very well knew you shouldn't have."

Sarah looked down at the ground. But then looked up again, and got mad.

"No!" she yelled. "This is not Toby's fault! I'm sure if I knew this was to happen, I would've definitely not told him the story! But it was just a birthday wish, he wanted nothing more than a nice day of memories and I bet he's really scared, cold and hungry right now." She began to cry. "How can you get away with this? You're an evil, evil man who likes to play with people's minds! You treat me like a whore and expect me to walk away empty-handed!" she turned around. She couldn't even look at him, especially when she was crying.

"Then don't." he said.

She sniffed. "What?"

"Don't walk away empty-handed. I gave you this offer last time and I'll give it to you again. Would you stay here with me and be my queen as I be your personal slave, and grant your every wish?"

She remembered the words she said last time. From the first thought, it seemed like being a queen would be fun. She wouldn't have to pretend anymore. But on the second thought, he could be tricking her again.

"Lemme tell you one thing, Sarah," he said. "Look at me."

He put his hand under her chin to lift her head up and look at him. "Besides, if you leave now, you wouldn't leave empty-handed."

"Why? What would I have?" she asked.

Jareth took a deep breath. "You're pregnant, Sarah."

Sarah choked. "You're not serious!"

Jareth half-smiled and nodded. "Which is why I want you to stay here with me and be my queen of the Labyrinth, so I can help you take care of your baby; our baby."

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. What will her friends think? What will happen to her parents when they realize her and Toby are gone?

"I'll make you a deal." Jareth said. "You come stay here with me, and I'll send Toby home to your mom and dad. Your friends here will stay here, of course, but you and your friends may go back to your house and visit him whenever you feel like. As far as your parents, you can visit them, too. They will be led to believe you've moved on to college."

"How am I going to explain me being pregnant?" Sarah asked.

"You'll be in college, Sarah. They'll understand. Believe me. When have I not done my job well?"

Sarah thought silently for a moment, a long moment.

"Do you love me, Sarah?"

She looked up at him. She didn't know, really. But what's not to love? He's beautiful, sexy, a king and can grant her every wish. He seems to be making up for all that he's done. The deal seems pretty fair, too.

She walked up to him. She put his arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Please promise you'll keep me and the others safe."

He put his arms around her. "Yes. I will."

They were suddenly twirling like a windy tornado, and when they stopped she was sitting on a throne made of stone, dressed in a beautiful medieval dress. It was big and poofy and she had a glittery crown on her head.

She saw Jareth walk in the room; an army of goblins following him. He was dressed in a dark cape with jewels on it, and a big gold crown on his head. Sarah laughed.

"Hey!" she said. "You've never worn a crown before."

"Can't I live and celebrate the moment?" he smiled and strutted his stuff across the room out the other door, the goblins still following him.

Sarah laughed again. He's going to make a great husband, she thought. But right then, she wanted to be with Toby. She grabbed the crystal ball next to her and held it tight. She closed her eyes and imagined to be wherever Toby was at that moment. She opened her eyes.

Toby was sleeping in his bed, just like this morning. She went over and lay next to him, kissed him on the cheek and wished him goodnight. She put her arm around him and fell asleep next to him. This is the life.

THE END


End file.
